


It's the Little Things

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck was just finishing a set of sit-ups when he heard the door opening. Only two people had keys to his apartment and Maddie was out of town with Chimney, on what Hen was jokingly calling a babymoon. He was about to call out to Eddie when he heard the tell-tale sign of Christopher’s crutches.---Just a fluffy little piece based on a prompt.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 363





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I saw this and thought of you immediately.”

Buck was just finishing a set of sit-ups when he heard the door opening. Only two people had keys to his apartment and Maddie was out of town with Chimney, on what Hen was jokingly calling a babymoon. He was about to call out to Eddie when he heard the tell-tale sign of Christopher’s crutches. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, just as the Diaz boys came into view. 

“Buck!” Christopher said excitedly. He paused when he saw Buck sitting on the ground, a look of adorable confusion on his face. “Why are you on the ground?”

“I was working out,” Buck said, standing up and making his way over to Christopher and Eddie. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you Superman?” Christopher let out a giggle and Buck ruffled his hair, a smile on his. He glanced at Eddie, his boyfriend just offering him a smirk in return. “So what’s up? Did we have a video game night that I forgot about?”

“Nah, we just thought we’d stop by,” Eddie said. “We were over at the bookstore a few blocks away.”

“The one where you got me  _ Diary of a Wimpy Kid _ ,” Christopher said with a smile. Buck returned his smile with a nod. He had found the bookstore a few months into living in his apartment, when the most exercise he could do was walk around his neighborhood. The bookstore was nice and run by a very lovely couple who also knew about all the best books for kids. Buck had also learned very quickly with Eddie that he could get away with buying Christopher books since they were educational. Eddie did still give him a side-eye, but he also couldn’t help but smile seeing Christopher’s face light up anytime Buck bought the boy a new book. 

“Yeah, Chris finished one yesterday and I like supporting local business.”

“Superman, I got you that two weeks ago,” Buck said with an amazed smile. “You’re crushing this series.”

“I know!” Christopher said, smiling back. He then glanced at Eddie, smiling at his dad. “Dad, show him what else we got.”

“So impatient mijo,” Eddie said with a chuckle. He took a book out of the bag and handed it to Christopher. “Go start reading. We’ll be over in a second.” Christopher nodded with a smile before making his way over to the couch. 

“So,” Buck said, looking over at his boyfriend. “Is there something else in the bag?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said. He pulled out another book and handed it to Buck. Buck read the title, a small smile crossing his face. 

“Eddie.”

“I know you’ve been super into constellations since we took Christopher to the Griffith Observatory,” Eddie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And when we got to the bookstore I just…” Buck watched him, noticing the blush streaking across his cheeks. “I saw this and thought of you immediately.” Buck just smiled at Eddie, holding the book close to him and making his boyfriend blush more. 

“Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“I’ll return it.”

“No you won’t.” Eddie frowned a little and Buck chuckled, closing the space between them, before pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Thank you.” Eddie just smiled, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Dad.” They pulled apart, just slightly, to look over at Christopher. “Can you stop kissing Buck now? It’s been more than a second and Buck’s the only one who does the voice right for Rowley.” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully and Buck chuckled. 

“He’s not even a teenager yet and he’s already sassing me,” Eddie mumbled. Buck just smirked and kissed his cheek before tugging him over to the couch.


End file.
